Where It begins it shall end
by SesshoumarusSapwn
Summary: One sex scene in last chapt.
1. Default Chapter

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome yelled as a huge griffin demon came hurtling down on him." USE THE TETSUSAGIA!" Miroku yelled. " Could you two please shut up I know what I'm doing!" Inuyasha said pulling out his tetsusaiga. " WIND SCAR" Kagome rushed to yell" No stop don't destroy the jewel shard!" Then Inuyasha stopped but then decided in his own mind " _I will just destroy it and miss the shard_" Then he continued his assault splitting the griffin in half and destroying the jewel shard. " Oops" Inuyasha said after the fact of destroying the griffin." Sit boy" Kagome said and Inuyasha fell to the ground where he says the remnants of the jewel shard. " Wait Kagome, look the jewel shard is right there," Miroku said closely looking at the jewel, which slowly turned into a white snake. " Kagome move, slowly" Inuyasha grabbed the snake by its head and held on to it as it tried to go for Kagome. The snake squirmed free of Inuyasha's grasp and flew at Kagome, but it seemed that Kagome was already ready with an arrow which she shot and it ran right through the snake blowing out its bottom. " The dark priestess" Miroku said. They all looked into the surrounding trees where it was extremely dark and in the deep of the shadows where two eyes were gleaming. " Come out witch!" Inuyasha yelled and the eyes moved unusually fast and went deeper into the trees. " Come on lets follow her quickly" Miroku dashed forward into the woods and Inuyasha and Kagome followed." Where did it go?" Inuyasha turned fast to see something jump into the well. " We got to follow it" Miroku said but then realized that that he could not go into the well. " Kagome, Inuyasha go I will wait here for you" Miroku said with urgency in his voice. " Lets go Kagome" Inuyasha said, as he was about to jump into the well where Kagome was ready to follow after him. "Toboe come on hurry up!" Tsume yelled after the "pup" of the group. They were running along wires running away fro Quent who chasing after them with his shotgun determined to kill all of them. Hige was in front where Kibia was. " Why are we always running from him why can't we confront him?" Kibia yelled To Tsume in the back " And where's Blue?" Tsume grabbed Toboe who was lagging behind and rushed forward to where Hige and Kibia were. " We run because we can't risk getting hurt and I don't know where Blue is she must have taken off you know she is confused and can't-" A bullet caught Tsume in the leg and he fell and was hanging on to the wire which he was running on. Toboe fell to the ground but he got up quickly he transformed into a wolf and jetted down the alleyway. Quent chased after him." Kibia Tsume is hurt come on and help me," Hige said. With hesitation Kibia ran back to where Tsume was. " Come on we have to keep moving" Kibia said to Tsume. " Don't worry  about me go help Toboe Quent is chasing after him." Tsume had a small amount of fear and concern in his eyes. Kibia didn't move for a second then transformed into his wolf form and jumped to the ground and chased after Quent. " Come on Tsume lets get down from here" Hige said transforming into his wolf form and putting Tsume on his back jumping to a near by building top. " Oh god I'm dead" Toboe thought as Quent turned around the corner and saw the dog standing there baring its teeth. " Die you stupid dog" Quent said not noticing that another wolf (Kibia) was behind him. Kibia jumped onto the unsuspecting hunters back and chomped down hard on the arm that was holding the gun. " Ahh!" Quent yelled and grabbed Kibia by the fur on the back of his neck and threw him to the ground. Kibia got back up and pounced on Quent knocking him out when he hit the ground. Kibia dragged Quent in front one of the buildings and ran back to Toboe who transformed back to his human form. Kibia went up to Toboe still in his wolf form and Toboe got on his back and Kibia sniffed the air for the scent of Tsume and Hige. Kibia ran up the alley way with Toboe on his back and they ran into a near by building. As they went up the stair case leading to the roof Kibia sensed something the Toboe must've noticed to because Kibia stopped dead in his tracks and looked out of the adjacent window. They saw a white and blue thing fly past the window. Kibia sniffed the air again and kept running up the stairs. When they reached the roof they saw that a few buildings over was where Hige and Tsume were. They jumped until they got to the building where Hige and Tsume were. Kibia transformed back to his human form. " Ok come on lets keep moving" Kibia said right away. Then Hige stood up and said "Don't you think we should try to stop Tsume's leg from bleeding before we keep moving? I mean we will only be slowed down if try to keep moving." Kibia ripped a long strip form his over coat and wrapped it around Tsume's leg and said. " Now lets move." But before they even got a chance they felt a pulling from below them and they fell and fell until they came to a well, which they were pulled into.


	2. Legends

Chapter 2: The legends  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome automatically turned around to see four people on the ground. "What the-" Kibia said as soon as he looked at his surroundings. " Where are we?" Tsume said. "Inuyasha I thought we went through the tunnel? Why are their demons here?" Kagome said looking toward Inuyasha. "I don't think these are demons Kagome" Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome. Toboe stood up almost instantly after Inuyasha stopped talking. "Your names are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Toboe then stood next to Inuyasha and touched his ears "-and where did you get these thing? They're cool." Inuyasha was about to scratch the heck out of Toboe and when Kagome saw this she said "Sit boy" and Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Hey Kagome what was that for?" Inuyasha said. Hige stood up and helped Tsume up with him. "Where are we?" Tsume said. But Kagome had a question of her own. "How did you get here? No one can come through except me and Inuyasha, so how did you get here." Then Kibia stood up and said, "We fell thought a well that was buried under a building. So like Tsume asked where are we?" Before she could answer Hige said "Or more like when are we look at this not a building in place is this the paradise?" Inuyasha finally was able to stand up and said " Paradise? No this is a place full of demons so that doesn't exactly make this place much of a paradise" Then Tsume said looking quite confused " Demon? Not the paradise I'm confused what year is it?" Then Kagome looked up and said "We are in the futile era. There is a well in my time that I can go through to get here." Then Kagome explained everything to them about demons and about the jewel shards and what they do. "This is just to hard to believe, I mean this dude is a dog demon who has a crazy brother and he was killed by his love Kikyo with a special arrow and you freed him and some dude named Naraku and the dark priestess put a spell on her to make them mad at each other and you Kagome are the reincarnation of his love Kikyo and now you love each other." Toboe said all this still trying to fathom the idea of a world full of demons. "So the legends are true," Kibia said in a realizing kind of voice. Then Inuyasha looked at him and said "What legends?" Kibia looked up and began to explain. "Well they are more like stories, see they said they said that back in the futile era that demons ran the earth and a half dog demon and his reincarnated love would together with the help of a priest looking for love recovered the sacred jewel from a witch and an evil half demon spell caster. And if I am not mistaken that describes you to a T." When Kibia Hige looked at him astonished and said "You read?" then Kibia looked at him and said "Just because I am on the run looking for the paradise and I'm a wolf doesn't mean I can't read." Tsume looked up at Kagome and Inuyasha and said loudly "Maybe we should explain our story to them." Then Toboe decided to explain it. "We come from a time I am guessing from the future considering we are in the futile era. Anyway we come from a time where the wolf is becoming an extinct thing so we wolves found a way to transform into humans to try and live among them and try to preserve the wolf population." Inuyasha looked unsure about what they were saying. All Inuyasha said was "Prove it" Then each and every one of them turned into wolves. By some strange coincidence Inuyasha and the wolves were communicating. "Can you hear me?" Inuyasha said to them. Then Kibia said back to him still in his wolf form. "Well you are a dog demon so we are part of the same family so yes I can understand you." They all transformed back into their human forms and Toboe continued to explain their situation. "So anyway we are looking for the wolf paradise where we will be able to live in peace any legends about us?" Toboe looked hope full. Then finally Miroku decided to talk after being quiet all this time. "There is one about four wolves making it to a safe haven only to find that they were being followed the whole time by a single human determined to kill them and the first thing that happens in the paradise is blood shed if they could get passed it they would struggle to live in harmony." Then Tsume said "That's a real spirit lifter. Even if that is true we will still try to get to the paradise." When they looked to see where Miroku was they saw that he was no where to be found.  
  



	3. Th Evil Behind it

In a dark place where the ultimate evil reasides an interesting conversation it taking place. "Ahh Lord Naraku you have returned. Did everything go as planned?" Kaugra said. Naraku looked around admiring the dark surroundings around him. In a building where he resides it is dark all around all the time. No one really knows the location of this dark and strange location. " Everything has gone according to plan, the wolves, Inuyasha and Kagome are all here and they will not be able to leave." In the shadows a strange figure lurked. " You brought someone with you?" Kaugra said trying to get a better look into the shadows. " Yes I have and you will meet her in due time so be patient Kaugra." Naraku replied sounding non-chalant about her questioning looking away as soon as he said that to her. Naraku was looking out a nearby window when he turned around to see gleaming from his female guest. " So you weren't lying, the wolves do have sacred jewels within them." Naraku automatically looked toward Kaugra and he was right on cue because she then asked " Don't you mean jewel shard my lord?" Kaugra asked her dark master. Then Naraku looked up and said " No I said what I said which is that the wolves have sacred jewels' in them." Then the quiet Kanna said " How? Aren't they from a different time where the jewels don't exist?" Then the female from the shadows spoke " The jewels still exist but only the wolves have them, certain wolves, five to be exact and I am one of the five…" The female then became quiet and Kaugra spoke " What is your name?" The female then totally ignored what Kaugra said and continued with her explanation. " We got the jewels from an ancestor from this time, a half dog demon and a human who can sense the jewels presence, they have five children and their children have children and it goes on until we came. The jewel grew between the generations. First it started as a shard the it became a half orb and now we are the last descendants with the full jewel so now instead of one sacred jewel there are six. We have these jewels for a reason and it was to open the way to the paradise, we did have someone who could find the paradise but she is gone now. The jewels are meant for us the wolves to enter the paradise and live in peace and blah blah blah. Our jewels can stop evil if we so choose to do so, if we know about it. So far I am the only wolf to know about my jewel and this was because of Naraku." Naraku looked up and said simply " Why thank you" then the female continued with her explanation. " But I don't want their to be peace I want to have control over everything over all times and humans. So that is why I am here I used the power of the jewel to call upon Naraku to help me with this goal and I promised him control of his time and realm to become a full demon and to control all demon, to be able to destroy Inuyasha." Kaugra was shocked and annoyed and asked again. " What is your name?" The woman stepped out of the shadows and had a smile upon her face and looked Kaugra right in the eye and said " Blue"


	4. Memories

  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha over to the side away from their wolf guests and told him "I sense the presence of more than one sacred jewel within these umm wolves." Inuyasha looked at her and said, "How, is that even possible?" Kagome looked back at him and said "I don't know how it is possible but it is, they have sacred jewels in them."  
  
Tsume looked around to see Kagome and Inuyasha standing of to the side talking silently to each other not even his keen hearing could make out what they were saying. Tsume was not the only one who was curious as to what they were saying Kibia and Hige were straining to hear also but it seems that Toboe took the incentive and went over and asked them himself. Toboe went right up to Kagome Barely reaching her neck and asked, "Now that we are all introduced...umm what do we do now?" Kagome then looked Toboe in the eyes and looked deep within him.  
  
Kagome was in a dark place on the ground she wasn't scared though for she knew where she was she had entered the young wolfs mind. This was the first time she had tried something like this but she just knew that it would work. Kagome intended to test the purity of the jewel if the jewel was drenched with evil she would ride him of it and they would have to kill the wolf visitors. Kagome was in the memory part of Toboe's brain. Images flickered all around her she looked straightforward to watch one of Toboe's memories. It was a plush green valley pack of wolves walking all around game all around. Then she saw a pup with a ring around its left front paw (she knew this was Toboe) She saw an adult female wolf and an adult male and two smaller female pups. This was his family they looked so happy, so peaceful like they didn't have a care in the world. This was a piece of paradise one of the many paradises that were there this was a place where pups and their families could live peacefully. Then unexpectedly fire began to spring up from all directions and enclosed all of the wolves in circles. The fire was coming from human ships...royal ships. Toboe's parents became lost in the fire and his sisters were enclosed within an ever-closing ring of fire. An explosion and Toboe was blown under a rock where he was safe. The humans had found the paradise and tried to take it over by force. When Toboe awoke he looked around the once green and beautiful hills that once had many flowers that gave of unimagined aromas that could not be copied even if someone took all of their power to duplicate, but now that was gone the hills were brunt and the flowers were gone and his families dead bodies were laid before him. Toboe had tears coming down his small pup face as he licked his mothers' bloody face to see if she would move but she didn't and the young pup looked toward the full moon and howled his hearts sorrow.  
  



	5. The Jewel's Cleaning

  
Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and saw that they were a pale translucent white that seemed to glow more with each passing second. "Kagome" Inuyasha said as Kagome body fell to the ground and began to convulse. Toboe was standing completely still looking deeply into Kagome's lethargic eyes.  
  
"Oh my god" Kagome said after seeing this poor wolfs memory. She turned around and began to shake and cry on the ground, but then she heard footsteps coming toward her slowly at first but then with a more determined beat to them as they became closer. "Kagome, Kagome are you ok? How did you get here? Why are you here" Before Kagome answered any of the questions she looked up to see a young adult pup. "Toboe, is that you?" Kagome asked her furry friend. "Yeah it's me this is my mind isn't it?" Toboe replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Very funny" Kagome replied to him as she got herself up. Toboe looked up into Kagome's eyes with his brown wolf eyes and said, "Why are you here?" Kagome thought about how to put it then she said, "I can sense the presence of the sacred jewels you know that because we told you" Kagome paused for a second and looked at Toboe and continued. "I sensed the presence of a jewel within you and your friends and I honestly don't know if you are good or evil." For a split-second Toboe looked hurt but then he said "Come on I will lead you to where I think it might be." Toboe walked forward a little then looked back at Kagome and said, "Come on I will give you a ride you look weak." Kagome nearly collapsed walking toward him but he made it onto his back and Toboe ran until he came to a white door that looked like it was being consumed in the darkness. "Hmmm, Kagome do you have your arrows?" Kagome looked at her shoulder and said, "No I don't why?" Toboe closed his eyes and light began to swirl around Kagome's shoulder and a white bow and sparkling gold arrows were there. "Keep these Kagome a present from me to you now we got to keep going...we are going to run into trouble soon I just have a feeling" They continued forward down a hall and more images being to spark to life. Toboe saw Kagome's eyes begin to wonder and he stopped abruptly and said to her, "Kagome don't watch these...I tried to forget about these that's why they weren't in the main memory hall." Then without giving her a chance to answer he continued onward. They came to a well-lit room with golden torches on the wall to add extra flair to the feeling of the room. They began to walk along the long room making their way to the huge door on the other end. Then Toboe stopped and sniffed around him and looked down to the ground and said, "Kagome hang on" Kagome tried to talk but before she could the floor broke up and rose up into the air fire blowing up around them making the room go from nice and comfortable to hot and unbearable. "What's going on!" Kagome yelled to Toboe. "It's my minds way of defending its' self from intruders and I am guessing that its seeing you as an intruder." Kagome clung to Toboe's fur as he jumped over to the next rock as the one behind him began to crumble. He continued to jump from rock to rock until he reached the end of the hall and landed safely in front of the door. "Thank god we aren't dead." Kagome said. Toboe then continued forward and pushed open the door, which lead to a large room smelling of copper and the metallic of blood. Toboe let Kagome slide off of his back and he sat and his hind legs. "Do you know what's it's like to lose someone you barely know?" Kagome looked back into Toboe's large eyes that began to fill up with tears. "No...no Toboe I don't know what's it's like I am a lucky person to have not lost anyone that I love...but I know what's it's like to feel lonely" Toboe then looked down "It's not the same at least you know that they are still around that you have a chance to see your family again...at least you didn't find their dead bodies burned on the ground of a once beautiful place." Kagome then spoke feeling extremely sad "Oh Toboe come here" Kagome put her arms out to embrace the young wolf. He walked toward her and she embraced him. They stayed like that for a few minuets then Kagome said "Toboe at least you have your family now..." Toboe backed up a little and slowly rose his head and when he came eye level with Kagome she said "Toboe what's wrong with your..." Before Kagome could finish Toboe jumped forward at her taking a bite out of her arm. Kagome yelled in pain as she kicked Toboe off of her "Toboe what's wrong with you?" The wolf jumped at her again but she rolled out of the way. The wolf was  
  
Un relentless, barely giving her a chance to think. She was on her back and she scrambled to get up but the wolf caught her at the leg she was bleeding and she was limping rapidly to get away. He jumped at her again she moved just in time the wolf hit the ground and slid using his claws to dig into the ground to stop himself. Kagome made a desperate attempt to communicate with the ravaging wolf. "Toboe!" Kagome yelled at the dog that was foaming at the mouth staying deadly still. "What are you doing? What's wrong with you? Don't you remember who I am?" The wolf growled loudly and jumped at Kagome, she slid her hand to her shoulder and grabbed the white bow and just like she did to the dark priestesses snake she held up her bow and Toboe flew back and hit a nearby wall. Toboe recovered quickly and ran full speed at Kagome but the bow had formed a barrier around her. Kagome looked at the wolves red eyes and screamed "TOBOE STOP!" The dog didn't listen and began swiping furiously at the barrier. Kagome was concentrating hard on keeping the barrier up. Kagome started to cry but not out of fear but out of pity. "Toboe you poor thing look what has happened to you" With the bow in hand a single tear feel onto the bow and a golden arrow was on the bow. Her eyes became golden and she saw in tunnel vision and she was focused on Toboe's heart. Toboe broke the barrier and jumped up into the air coming at Kagome. The air seemed to swallow up the speed of everything and Kagome let go of the bow that slid safely into his body and Toboe fell still to the ground and his eyes became normal color again. Kagome took a sigh and looked around at her surroundings then looking down at Toboe and saying "The jewel within you was tainted with your remorse now it is cleansed you are at peace..." Kagome's eyes became droopy "Now I can rest" and with that Kagome collapsed next to Toboe.  
  



	6. Relization

  
  
Kagome felt a shaking of her body and she slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha holding her in his arms. "Kagome, Kagome what happened your eyes rolled back into your head and you collapsed..." Inuyasha looked up at the other wolves and said "It was that little friend of yours" Tsume got in Inuyasha's face and said "Hey hold on don't go pointing the finger at anyone dog boy Toboe didn't do anything it was Kagome" Inuyasha slid his hand down to his Tesiga and had it half-way out when Kagome with the help of Hige and Kibia said weakly "Sit boy" Inuyasha instantly fell to the ground. Inuyasha then said painfully "K-Kagome what are you doing these people are evil!" Kibia was holding up Kagome as Hige went to help Toboe up. Then Toboe looked up at Kagome and said simply "Thank you very much" Kagome looked back at him and then to her shoulder and saw the white bow and golden arrows and then returned the thanks. Inuyasha finally got back up and Tsume slid over to him and whispered to him "Wow she says sit boy and you open I wonder what will happen if she says yield" Inuyasha blushed and started to yell at Tsume "Why you stupid mutt mutation how are you going to make fun of me when you run from humans." Then Tsume got back in Inuyasha's face and they started to argue. Kagome then whispered something to Kibia and he set her down gently and sneaked up behind Tsume and slid a necklace over his neck then he went back to where Kagome was and picked her up. It was quite except for Inuyasha and Tsume's arguing Toboe wobbled over with the help of Hige and Kibia and Kagome then spoke simultaneously "Sit Boy" Tsume and Inuyasha both fell at the same time. Everyone broke out into laughter, and Toboe limped over to Tsume and Inuyasha and said "1, 2, 3 ding ding ding and the winner is Kagome and Kibia!!!" Tsume and Inuyasha both said at the same time "SHUT UP" Toboe got scared and fell down.  
  
"Who do you think is responsible for this...?" Tsume said still wearing the necklace around his neck. "I don't know but it's strange how you have sacred jewel's inside of you but you do...It seems almost impossible to understand but its true each of you have it." Kagome was even trying to understand this even though she should have understood the most of anyone here next to Inuyasha. Then she looked over at Kibia to see him on his knees hunched over. Toboe was the first to go to Kibia's aid "Kibia, Kibia what's wrong?" Toboe was very scared not knowing what was going on at all. Then Kibia stopped hunching over and looked straight up and different voice were coming from his mouth "So you weren't lying, the wolves do have sacred jewels within them." "We got the jewels from an ancestor from this time, a half dog demon and a human who can sense the jewels presence, they have five children and their children have children and it goes on until we came. The jewel grew between the generations. First it started as a shard the it became a half orb and now we are the last descendants with the full jewel so now instead of one sacred jewel there are six. We have these jewels for a reason and it was to open the way to the paradise, we did have someone who could find the paradise but she is gone now. The jewels are meant for us the wolves to enter the paradise and live in peace and blah blah blah. Our jewels can stop evil if we so choose to do so, if we know about it. So far I am the only wolf to know about my jewel and this was because of Naraku." I don't want their to be peace I want to have control over everything over all times and humans. So that is why I am here I used the power of the jewel to call upon Naraku to help me with this goal and I promised him control of his time and realm to become a full demon and to control all demon, to be able to destroy Inuyasha.". "What is your name?" "Blue" After Kibia feel down to the ground completely knocked out Hige, Tsume and Toboe had shocked looks upon their faces and Tsume spoke first "Blue...how could she that bi..." Hige put his hand on Tsume's back as Tsume began to cry in anger. Toboe then looked at Inuyasha and said "Then you and Kagome are going to...and you are going to have...umm hi grandpa" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she looked back at him and said "Inuyasha" She had a gleam in her eyes and Inuyasha said back to her "Yes Kagome" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and said "Inuyasha...SIT BOY!" In a muffled sound Inuyasha said, "You aren't getting any child support.  
  
Kagome walked over to Kibia and held him up and saw the jewel in him glowing but it had a sparkling tear on it. The world around Kagome spun and she saw Kibia walking around him and Hige, Toboe and Tsume. Their was someone in a large ship and every wolf was shot down bleeding a girl began cry. The blood seemed to make her feel pain but not a physical pain but a pain within her making her feel what they were feeling. She stood up when Kibia was shot and told the man who was controlling the ship "That's enough." Kibia in his wolf form tried to get up but didn't succeed. The girl walked over to him and a tear fell into Kibia's eye. "Cheza please don't go with him I can still..." But Cheza wasn't listening she just told him "I will be fine...good-bye Kibia"  
  
Cheza walked onto the ship and it took off leaving the bleeding wolves there in their sorrow and pain.  
  
Kagome came back still holding Kibia in her arms she herself was crying and she didn't know why. Tsume had a stunned look on her face, as did everyone else except Kibia who was just coming to. Tsume made an angry shocked face and half yelled, "How did you do you that? What do you know about Cheza? Huh huh!" Inuyasha rushed Tsume and knocked him a few feet away. When Tsume looked back up he was in his wolf form and Inuyasha was brandishing his claws. Tsume ran forward and so did Inuyasha "Iron rever soul stealer..." Kibia opened his eyes instantly "Sit boy" and Tsume fell to the ground and Inuyasha stopped where he was. Kibia stood up like nothing happened and looked at Kagome and said, "Is that why I heard all that?" Kagome didn't really have an answer. "It seems you are connected with the wolves close to you which means that they are close." Inuyasha hear a rustling in the woods and looked over at them Subaki, The red and white priestesses, and Miroku came out of the woods. Kagome said right away "I sense the presence of jewel shards...dark jewel shards." Subaki looked up her eyes black voids and said "Very good Kagome now in the name of Lady Blue DIE"  
  



End file.
